


One Sick Quin

by TotallyVenus



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout New Vegas, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon-Typical Violence, During Canon, F/M, Friendship, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Mental Instability, Morally Ambiguous Character, Original Character(s), References to Drugs, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Trauma, all things that make new vegas scary af, canon-typical trauma, maybe a little porn, semi canon, soft moments, some sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyVenus/pseuds/TotallyVenus
Summary: A work in progress, my first try at fanfiction in about 5 years.This Courier has a newfound task in life: finding out who she is, why she was robbed and left for dead and why she was so attracted to her assailant. Whatever answers she finds will determine whether or not she betrays him after they take over New Vegas. We follow our unstable courier and their adventures in finding themselves and potentially saving the Mojave all while she decides what armor she likes best.
Relationships: Benny (Fallout)/Female Courier, Benny/Courier, Female Courier/Vulpes Inculta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Rise From The Dust

It was the light shining through the blinds of the room that woke her. The pounding of her head came inconsistently yet without pause. The girl groans and stirs in the bed she laid in as she hears an unfamiliar voice speak to her through what crippling pain she was currently experiencing. "Hey there, take it easy!" The doctor exclaimed with a tinge of worry in his voice. She blinked her eyes to get a better look at the man as she began trying to sit up. The doctor warned her again, his nagging kind of reminding her of something distant in her foggy mind. “Please, you’ve only just woken up!” She allowed him to help her sit up properly, likely better than she could currently muster in this groggy haze. Her eyes focused and settled on an older man she didn't recognize. "I'm Doc Mitchell and I patched you up after you were brought to me half dead." He said, eyeing her for any obvious signs of brain damage. She looks around, avoiding his gaze as he begins speaking about the bullet he had dug out of her head and whatever else she missed while she was comatose. She didn't listen very well as she rose when he asked her to, her words breaking through his as he was trying to help her maintain balance. "Got any Med-X?" she asked simply. "Oh-of course. I thought it woulda been longer for ‘em to wear off since I gave you enough to kill a bighorner." He said as he rummaged through his doctor's bag and brought her the needle and a glass of water. "Thank you, Doc." She said as she wiped her mouth after having gained assistance with injecting the pain-killer into the crook of her arm. She took a small mental note that it was likely bruised because of the previous needle marks that were dotted along her arm. _Drugs?_ She thought to herself as she eyed the ones that seemed random the longer she eyed herself. 

Doc Mitchell pulled another rusted chair from the corner and sat in front of her as she was still gathering her surroundings. "Y'know, if you remember your name I'd like to know it before I continue to treat you so I can put it down on the records." She looked at him and nodded semi-thoughtfully before nothing came out of it. "I'm not sure, actually." She decided on, sighing as she absent-mindedly went to run her hands through her hair. She only felt bandages instead. “Be careful with those, and when you leave try to be mindful of it. Y’were only here a week or two but you ought not to ruin m’handiwork by getting an infection or worse.” 

“I wouldn’t want that.” The nameless girl agreed. "Now, I couldn't find anything on your person that gave me a clue as to who you are either, but maybe seeing these will give you some help." He passed her the folded and dirty documents, one slightly stained with blood is what made her shiver slightly. It made her situation more real in her eyes.   
_I was almost dead._

Her eyes mainly focused on the designation of the invoice. "Six." she said flatly as she looked up at him, disregarding the slight weirdness she felt. There was a familiarity in the sense of not taking it too kindly when people went through her things, but it wouldn’t have mattered had he not pulled her from death’s door when he did. "I'm a courier. Number Six and I had a weird parcel to take to New Vegas." She repeated. There was a moment of recognition in her mind that obviously whatever she carried was trouble, and the regret for not having the foresight to know that it would have nearly killed her. Mitchell rubbed his neck when he spoke again. "Yes, indeed. You were roughed up real good and left in a shallow grave. Vic pulled you from it." Somehow that name slipped by her earlier so she made a point to remember it. "You can find him after we get you finished up here. He’s that kinda suspicious looking bot we got roaming around town." Mitchell stood from his chair across her and held a hand out to bring her forth. She smiled sweetly and took his hand and wandered with him to where they would finish the examination. It would be best to finish up before she would decide on where to go from here.

By his request, she stayed a few extra days to recuperate. He was worried that she would go out there seeking her answers and end up dead either from infection or by the hands of some wastelander or worse. Six sat at the table with him eating dry Sugar Bombs as they talked over the local gossip. "So, are you guys going to help out that caravan guy or is he being thrown to the wolves?" she asked once they quieted down. She had spent time in the saloon talking Trudy and Sunny and learned about the little predicament plaguing their cute little town of Goodsprings. He sighed and rubbed his cheek before looking towards the sunlight breaking through the boarded window of the kitchen. "I'm not sure. I don't really fancy the idea of killing someone who was just there at the wrong time, y'know? But we don't have many options. These Powder Gangers are trouble even if they're a ragtag bunch." Six nodded as she listened and leaned her head on her hand as she thought about it. She learned from Sunny that she remembered how to shoot, and she was pretty good at it too. They were taking care of geckos nearby when Six felt the gun as an extension of herself. She got them with ease much to Sunny’s surprise and pleasure. She also learnt that she was a smoker by the cigarettes found in her pocket, albeit crumpled she learnt from Mitchell that that brand was kind of rare. He said the traders that came in almost never had those so she must've either been good at trading or scavenging if she wasn’t a thief of course. She looked at him after reflecting and nodded. It would be a good idea to use those skills of hers to use. "Well, it looks like I need to repay the bill I owe you then, doesn't it?" 

Doc Mitchell looked at her nervously and shook his head. "Now don't go out here trying to make things worse for yourself, you hear? You were lucky enough crawling out of that grave. I can't tell you what to do but I just want you to be careful. I don't want you to die on my operating table trying to repay me just cause you ain’t got the caps." Six smiled and laid a hand on his, her eyes understanding and determined. He huffed and relented. "Talk to Sunny and the poor lad holed up in the gas station. See what you can do, and I suppose I can gather what I got up if we get us some wounded folk coming up here if things go south." 

A few hours later Six was wearing the leather armor she was given when she first came from her coma, along with the gifted Pip-boy wrapped around her wrist and her dark hair freshly cut into a ragged pixie. She figured it would be easier to get back on the road and out with some hair that wouldn't give someone an opening to drag her by the length she had previously. Looking in the mirror of the bathroom where she stood, Six analyzed the wound of her scalp. She applied some salve he made for her to help it heal what was exposed and remembered briefly the way he marveled at her luck. It didn't do as much damage as they thought but she would continue to live as an amnesiac with some headaches until whatever was scrambled in her thinking pan was healed. She might never get her memory back and it was something she accepted but she at least wanted answers for it. Leaving the wound unbandaged to breathe, she washed the rest of her face with a rag and walked out to the hallway. It was decorated in a way you would expect of an elderly doctor. A dresser sat against the wall and photos of a younger version of him and a woman sat on it, next to a box and some flowers that had since decayed in a vase. She inhaled the semi-stale air of this home and called out. "Doc! I'm going to head out now!" 

She slung her hunting rifle over her shoulder and double checked the 10mm in her holster as he came to her, patting her shoulder as she looked up to him. "Just let me know and we'll show those bastards to leave Goodsprings alone." Six was pleasantly surprised by his words and laughed lightly. "You bet, Doc."

With that, the door closed behind her and she was on her way. 


	2. Powder Ganger Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently rewritting these chapters because I have new ideas post-hiatus. I think after re-playing the game has given me a better spark honestly, thanks for your patience!

Sunny smiled with a determined look in her eye as she spoke to Trudy, trying to convince her of joining in on their defense. Trudy raised a brow skeptically as her younger friend spoke. In her younger years she likely would've put more than a foot in their asses but now it didn't seem very likely. "How do you two plan on trying to take down several escaped convicts with a bunch of stolen explosives?" She then looked over expectantly to the Six who was absent-mindedly taking a sip of her Nuka-Cola. "And aren't you still supposed to be recovering?" Six gave another lazy smile and shrugged. "I've got to pay Doc back for patching me up somehow. I at least remember that medical supplies aren't cheap so I figured that I would do him the favor of making sure he doesn't have to restock more often if these guys aren't around." Sunny nodded in agreement and looked at her, then back at Trudy who had her arms crossed over her chest. "Y'know, for someone who got shot good and dead she can use a rifle real well. We could cover the distance and you guys can pick off who would come too close. That way we don't give up Ringo and we can guarantee that we can make them think twice about messing with us again." Trudy was silent in thought for a moment before sighing. "You know what? Fine. There’s a ladder leading up to the roof that you can use as a nest and I’ll round up some people so we at least have better chances than we would three on whatever." Sunny beamed at Trudy's willingness and thanked her before making her way to the door. "I'll grab Ringo! We don't know how soon they'll be here!"

Six had learned about Cobb and his gang a few days ago about how they’ve been rearing up for retaliation since Trudy told Cobb to fuck off. She stood and stretched before walking to the end of the bar, tossing her now empty Nuka-Cola into the trash can and also walked out. She could hear Trudy and the patron talking about the new battle plans as she left. Easy Pete sat in his chair, eyes half lidded in the normal kind of fatigue you would expect out of a retired prospector. "Hey, Pete." 

"If you want my explosives, you aren't getting it." He spoke before she even had the chance to ask further. "Sunny already asked." She let out a laugh and nodded, looking out to the road that let out of town. "That's fair, but are you planning on helping us?" He looked up at her and removed his worn out hat before scratching his scalp. His sweat beaded head glistening slightly in the late sunlight. "Well I don't have much of a choice, do I? I do live here too after all. I'd rather us not but it's that or The Powder Gangers trying to blow us to hell." Six looked at him and wondered how they would even get to do that seeing as Pete would probably blow them sky high before they could even light their own sticks of dynamite. "Six!" They both looked over, seeing Sunny, Ringo and Cheyenne in tow. "We're ready!" Just as they heard her yell from the distance of the general store, they could hear Cheyenne start barking as they see Cobb with his posse walk up from the road. Six darted for the aforementioned ladder on the side of the saloon and climbed as quickly and as quietly as she could. Meanwhile, Sunny and Ringo drew their weapons as Easy Pete went into the Saloon to alert Trudy and whoever else was inside. Ringo took cover at the side of the old building so they wouldn't notice him too early as Sunny walked over to the Goodsprings sign. It looks like their attempt at getting themselves ready earlier worked out in their favor even if they were a tad bit late. Better a short warning than none at all.

Six managed to hide herself against the rim of the roof as she had her rifle drawn. She sat quietly and readied her breaths as she listened below to the commotion that began to stir. "You lot got some real fuckin' balls thinking I wouldn't level out this whole town." Cobb sneered as he approached them. His lackeys also had similar looks on their faces, others looked more ready to peel someone's skin back than anything else. It made Sunny's stomach churn angrily as she glared at Cobb. "Hand that deadbeat over. Or things will get messy, fast." Cheyenne was held by her collar, still barking and snarling at the would-be assailants. "I think if you know what's best for ya'll you'll turn your sorry ass right back around and fuck off before we paint this dirt here red." Trudy barked out, her own gun in hand as she stood in front of her neighbors and friends. They were outnumbered despite their advantage of having dynamite. Cobb chuckled and swallowed hard. "You do realize we can and will come back with MORE, right? Your little rag-tag town can't do shit if you're all dust." As Six went to peek over the roof she caught the attention of a Powder Ganger who was looking around almost nervously. “On the roof!” He growled, raising his pistol before the others could react and took fire. Six ducked, cursing to herself as all hell broke loose. It was a dumb idea and she blew her own cover in the process.

_So much for the element of surprise._

Cheyenne was released from her grip as she barked loudly, sinking her teeth into the assailants leg while Sunny lifted her varmint rifle and blew that poor bastard's head off. Gore sprayed out as she then dives behind said sign for cover, the shoot out ensuing. The towns people scattered as both sides began taking shots and issuing beatings with some handcrafted melee. Six used the chaos below to ready herself swiftly and shot a distracted Powder Ganger in the head, taking out what she could. It wasn't long before the settlers overtook the Powder Gangers who's remains laid strewn about the desert floor. Six came down from the roof as Cheyenne barked at her, trotting her way with Sunny following behind. "Bad idea to get you to snipe them, hm?" Sunny poked playfully. Six cringed internally and nodded. “I’m just glad that it worked out even with my fuck up.” Sunny patted her heartily on the back as they walked around the corner from where they stood. “I’m not sure what I would’ve done with myself otherwise honestly.”

The settlers and company were standing about in front of the saloon breathless and victorious. "We did it! We really showed them!" a Farmer's daughter exclaimed, the rest of them looked at each other with the same kind of excitement before cheering. Cheyenne was now happy, barking and jumping at the feet of Pete as Trudy turned to face the two women as they approached. “I hope you realize you did us some good old fashioned justice by rallying us together like that, right?”

It was all Trudy had said to her in that moment and it was all Six needed. Six smiled sheepishly once more, allowing herself to express her joy and excitement from the battle despite how she had felt about her failure. "We'll never let those fuckers bother us again!" Someone else shouted. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned, her attention now turning to Ringo who was relieved but not unscathed. He too now had a few new cuts and bruises. "I can't thank you enough. I was worried I'd be a goner for sure. Here, take this. You pushed everyone else to help me when everyone else was too hesitant. It's supposed to be for my company but you deserve it more for saving my ass." He pushed a small bag of caps into her hands and approached Trudy to exchange some words before his departure. She didn't feel she deserved it, and approached Sunny to give it to her. "Keep it, you'll need it for your travels. Besides, like I said if you're trying to help me out then we can clear more gecko's and keep the good music on the jukebox." All the while, the ones who did earn themselves any injuries walked up towards Doc Mitchell's house. They dispersed at a decent pace as they were recovering from the hype of their victory, already planning on celebrating later on that night.

As expected, the bar was filled to capacity in celebration. Six sat at the end of the bar drinking some old gin and tonic. She listened to the drunken chatter and the fixed radio that sat opposite to her on the counter whilst staring into her half empty glass. Sunny patted her shoulder as she took a seat next to her, Cheyenne wrapping herself around Six's legs. "How are you feeling?" 

"Not great I admit. I fucked up, royally." She sighed, downing the rest of her drink before asking Trudy for some harder liquor. There was a hard sting in her mind that she for some reason couldn't settle, she knew in her bones that in any other situation she would've died had it not been what it was. It nagged at her since the fight that afternoon and she couldn't shake it. Six wandered internally who burned such a thing into her mind. She was already scolded by Doc Mitchell earlier when he was patching up the scrapes on her arm from when she ducked hastily and kept replaying the rant in her head. She didn't expect to get herself into that bad of a situation. It was shameful. Damning even.

"You did hold yourself pretty well. It isn't exactly your fault he caught you the way he did. I can't expect perfect performance when you're also still fresh off the table after all. Don't beat yourself up about it okay?" Sunny's voice cut through her sulking. Six glanced at her as Sunny sipped her drink. Six nodded thoughtfully. "I'll try to remember that." There was a comfortable silence between them as the celebrating took place around them and it was comfortable for Six. She didn't want to talk anymore for a moment as she kept trying to take mental notes. "Before you head out to try to find whoever stole your package you could get more practice in with me if you came to get rid of some geckos and whatnot tomorrow."

"Oh! Of course, I don't wanna leave and get fucked out there." Six agreed, leaning her hand down over the stool beside her to pet Cheyenne. Sunny had a point, if she wanted to go out and even consider doing that or more then she would need to either hone her abilities speaking or re-learn to be the best kind of combatant out there. "I'll take you up on that for sure." Six said with determination in her voice. "I've got to get good if I plan on killing those fuckers." They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "For now, celebrate?" Sunny said with that smile she was known for and raised her drink to her companion. Six raised hers as well and chuckled half heartedly, still not fully convinced. "To victory."

With a clink of their glasses they carried on drinking into the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the battle descriptions are short. I'm very much writing this on a whim so I don't have much gathered right now. I'm still trying to figure out the kind of courier I want her to be. Let me know how else I can improve in the comments! Thank you so much for reading. <3


End file.
